1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a secure spin torque transfer magnetic random access memory (STTMRAM) and particularly to STTMRAM with protected areas and use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessor-based systems commonly employ volatile random access memory such as static random access memory (SRAM) or dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and non-volatile random access memory such as NOR Flash. They also use non-volatile block access memory such as NAND Flash for mass storage applications. Use of volatile random access memory includes dynamic storage of programs and data. Flash has typically much slower access time than RAM but offers non-volatility. The non-volatile random access memory NOR Flash use includes storing code (including BIOS, pre boot or boot code), and system configuration parameters, such code or parameters are changed very infrequently. If the code is altered in a malicious manner, it can be used to introduce viruses. Non-volatile random access memory, such as NOR Flash, includes features to enable or disable programming in an effort to prevent unauthorized programming of certain protected areas, such as those including sensitive or confidential information. However, currently, there is no fast, reliable, and secure manner for using the protected areas that are designated for information that requires authentication prior to accessing thereof.
Thus, there is a need for microprocessor-based systems using memory and protected areas to securely, reliably, and speedily access such protected areas.